treasurequestrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Abilities are special functions that magic and melee weapons can perform. Each ability has its own cooldown correspondent to how useful that skill, the weaker the skill, the shorter the cooldown and vice versa. For most weapons abilities are random, but some weapons have fixed abilities that are usually exclusive to that weapon. As of Update 2, all mage abilities will deal damage 50% more than your magic stat, with the exception of Laserbeam which deals 100% more. 'Warrior Abilities' * Wave Blast summons 3 flat waves in the direction the player is facing. The cooldown for this ability is ~10 seconds. The color of the waves is dependent on the color of the blade. Weapons such as Royalty are tied with this specific ability. * Spike Field summons 8 spikes around the player to protect the player. The spikes will move with the player and will only be destroyed when the cooldown is over, or when a spike touches an enemy with a cooldown of ~5 seconds, while the spikes last for 15 seconds. The color of the spikes are dependent on the color of the weapon's spikes. Before an undetermined update, the spikes were fixed and would not move. Furthermore, you could stack spikes, allowing up to 24 spikes to be active at a time. * Berserk summons a fiery aura that surrounds the player doubling the health and increasing the damage of the player by 1.3. It also increases the player's speed by an unknown percentage. The cooldown of the ability is 10 seconds, however, the actual effect only lasts for 5 seconds. After the time has passed, the player will return to regular health, attack, and damage. * Pulsefire shoots 8 pulse orbs around your character 3 times, each orb dealing the same damage as a single melee hit. Pulsefire has a longer cooldown compared to other abilities. * Black Hole forms a black hole that pulls mobs into the center of it and does damage after a few seconds. However, this ability does not pull in mini-bosses or bosses, but will still damage everything in its explosion radius. The black hole ability is very similar to the Reaper's special attack. * Cyclone causes the player to swing their melee weapon very quickly to create a mini cyclone around them. The cyclone lasts for about 2 seconds, and the cooldown for the weapon is approximately 8 seconds. * Quick Slash causes the player to swing rapidly in the direction they're facing 5 times. All 5 hits are guaranteed to deal critical damage. Unlike its name, the ability itself has a somewhat long cooldown. * Meteor Shower creates an area of effect on the ground, summoning a lave-like circle. Meteors will start to rain down within the AOE, damaging any enemy hit by one. The cooldown of Meteor Shower starts the second the player uses it, not when it ends, making the cooldown of Meteor Shower shorter than some abilities. Meteor shower has infinite range, allowing the player to summon it anywhere as long as they have sight of where they want it. * Inferno Wave shoots a large, flaming wave in front of the player, dealing damage to any enemy caught in the wave. The wave itself is on fire and is able to pass through obstacles and players. Its long cooldown is compensated by the fact that it'll do 4x your strength stat in damage. * Weapon Throw causes the player to throw 3 weapons in front of them, dealing double damage to any enemy hit by it. The weapon model used in the ability will be the same as the one the player uses for the ability. Weapon Throw has a fairly long cooldown. 'Mage Abilities' * Fireball shoots a fireball at a fast rate. Its cooldown is only a mere 1 second and in return does not do much damage. * Tsunami summons a tsunami in front of the player. The tsunami is able to pass through obstacles and hit multiple enemies at once. The tsunami will travel a fairly long distance before falling to the ground. * Freeze shoots a ball of ice in front of the player, freezing enemies that come into contact with it. The ice ball travels a somewhat short distance but is able to pass through enemies and obstacles. * Heal increases the health of the user and players near the user. This ability gives significantly more health to the surrounding players than to the user. * Heal Blast '''shoots a single flat wave in the direction the player is facing. Much like the name, heal blast will heal any player that comes into contact with the wave. The thin and somewhat small area of effect is compensated with a short cooldown. * '''Shockwave summons a barrier-like field around the user, pushing enemies back and dealing damage to them. Players may still be damaged while using this ability if enemies get too close. * Laserbeam fires a long-ranged laserbeam that explodes in a small radius when coming into contact with an enemy or obstacle. The laser beam fires just as quickly as the fireball, but unlike its more fiery counterpart, the laser beam will deal twice the magic damage instead of the usual 1.5x. * Lightning Strike shoots down a lightning beam from the sky, dealing damage to all enemies caught in the blast radius. Lightning Strike has infinite range, allowing the player to summon it anywhere as long as they have sight of where they want it. The cooldown is very short, much like Fireball. * Sandstorm shoots 3 sand tornadoes in front of the player. Each tornado will deal damage to any enemy caught by it. The tornadoes are able to travel a fairly long distance before falling, and due to its short cooldown, it's easily spammable. * Earthquake causes pieces of the Earth in front of the player to shoot up, damaging enemies caught in it multiple times. Earthquake has a fairly large hitbox and a short cooldown. The texture of the spikes will match the terrain it emerged from. * Ice Spikes shoots multiple ice spikes in front of the player, damaging enemies that come into contact with it. The spikes are able to pass through obstacles and damage multiple enemies. Ice Spikes has a shorter cooldown than most abilities. * Polar Vortex creates a mini storm around the player causing blue lightning to strike randomly within the set distance around the player which is shown with a blue circle. The ability stays active for almost three quarters of its long cooldown. Category:Features